magiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Stat Device
Barry's stat device is the device that allows Barry to alter his abilities (stats), by investing points to make himself more powerful. The device is a core mechanic of gameplay, as, throughout Barry's adventure, he is called upon to make stat checks at key moments. Types of Stats There are nine different stats, excluding the Aura and Magical stats. They are Strength, Toughness, Hearing, Speed, Reflexes, Observation, Premonition, Combat Technique and Ancient languages. They all have different effects, and are all extremely useful. The Aura stats are Bluff (Aura Concealment), Magical Sense and Aura Hardening. The Magical stats are Magical Power and Magical Knowledge Strength The use of the Strength stat is fairly straightforward. When you invest points into strength, you are increasing the raw might of Barry. This skill is primarily a combat skill, and Strength checks are generally made when you are fighting, or if you are trying to lift or move a particularly heavy object. Toughness Like Strength, the Toughness stat is fairly straightforward. When you invest points in Toughness, you are increasing the survivability of Barry. This skill is primarily a combat skill, and Toughness checks are generally made when you are fighting, and have taken damage. Hearing The use of the Hearing stat is more complex than that of the combat stats. When you are investing points in Hearing, you are effectively making your hearing more acute and precise. Hearing is primarily a sense skill, and Hearing checks are generally made when you have the opportunity to hear something (or more likely, someone) that your unaltered self couldn't hear Speed The Speed stat is fairly straightforward. When you invest points in Speed, you are increasing the quickness of Barry (but not the lightness of Barry's feet, for that is Reflexes). This skill is primarily a combat skill, and Speed checks are generally made when in combat, although to a lesser degree than its sibling combat skills. Reflexes The Reflexes stat is fairly straightforward. When you invest points in Reflexes, you are increasing the lightness of Barry's feet, meaning that Barry can move out of the way of something faster. This skill is primarily a combat skill, and Reflexes checks are generally made in combat, when your opponent moves faster than you. Observation The use of the Observation stat is more complex than the combat stats. When you invest points in Observation, you are not only increasing Barry's eyesight, but are also increasing your peripheral awareness. This skill is primarily a sense skill, and Observation checks are generally made when you have the chance to see something that your unaltered self couldn't see. Premonition The use of the premonition stat is one of the most complex, of the nine skills. You never know when you might need it. When you invest points in Premonition, you are giving Barry the possibility of having visions of the future. This skill is primarily a sense skill, and Premonition checks are generally made right before combat, or at any other time. Combat Technique The Combat Technique (CT from here on) stat is fairly straightforward. When you invest points in CT, you are investing points in effectively Barry's training with physical weapons and martial arts. This skill is entirely a combat skill, with all checks being made in combat. Ancient Languages The Ancient Languages (AL from here on) stat is the most complex in the game. When you invest points in AL, you are effectively teaching yourself the languages of the monsters and animals on Varathia. This skill is part combat, part sense, as some checks will be at the beginning of combat to prevent the combat, and others will be to find secrets. Use of the Stat Device Most people, as stated by Eiden in one of the early chapters in Book 1, are unable to effectively use the stat device. We later learn that the reason for this is that only Lessathi can use the stat device effectively. Only Barry can use the stat device to its full potential, due to his heritage as a Half Lessathi. Average Joe There are multiple achievements related to not investing any points into stats. See the Achievement Guide for details on how to get them. They are phenomenally hard to get, so be warned.